


To Lie or Die

by findingpsykey



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, Good Boyfriend Jeon Jungkook, Killer Min Yoongi | Suga, Lawyer Kim Taehyung | V, Lawyer Park Jimin, Lawyers, Legal Drama, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, POV Third Person, Smut, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingpsykey/pseuds/findingpsykey
Summary: "How do lawyers not cry when they argue?" Asked Jungkook to his boyfriend, Taehyung."Facts don't care about your feelings." Taehyung replied.Little did he know, he was wrong. It was not the real answer to the question but he was unware until the day came when he had to face the real deal. Facts, facts, facts, he had to lay some facts...... but how could he hold back his tears this time?





	1. To Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will be my first TaeKook fanfiction and I am so pumped. Please do give feedback and support my work/s! Thank you. Boragayseu! Borahae!

"Okay, okay. 30 minutes." Taehyung answered through the phone before he ended the call. He looked like he was in a rush but was still smiling. Adrenaline rush was it. The case he was holding got him pumped up.

The younger, Jungkook, his boyfriend was just looking at him. One of the things Jungkook loved to do was to watch his hyung do work-related stuff.

Taehyung just passed by Jungkook who was standing beside the his desk while he gathered the documents he needed for the trial. "Oh shoot. I forgot... where was that? Hss." He hissed in disappointment and proceeded to the shelf to find the documents he was looking for.

Jungkook helped by placing all the papers inside Taehyung's briefcase while the other was busy. "Hyung? How do lawyers not cry when they argue?" Asked the innocent bunny-looking guy to his boyfriend.

"Got it!" Exclaimed Taehyung. "I'm sorry. What was that, Gguks?" He asked.

"I asked how lawyers hold back from crying when they argue." The younger repeated. He sat on the edge of Taehyung's desk and stared at the elder who was reading the papers he found. "Everytime we have the slightest misunderstanding, you either cry or I do... but how are you able to hold back during trials?"

Taehyung smirked, still reading on the paper. "Gguks, facts don't care about your feelings."

"But isn't everything you say during a hearing a mere opinion until proven to be true? Like a theory or something?" Jungkook furrowed his brows. He didn't look persuaded at all.

"When you defend your client, you have to believe that whatever you say is true regardless if it is or it is not." The elder explained while keeping the papers he looked for inside the briefcase. "The goal is to always win the case."

"So you lie?" Jungkook furrowed his brows even more.

Taehyung stared paused for a moment after hearing Jungkook's query. "Lawyers are liars." He stated. "I mean if not then most lawyers are. Some still do it clean though. Maybe. Maybe some lie for the truth to win."

"Do you belong to those 'some', hyung?" Jungkook stared at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

"I do. I do belong to those 'some'." The elder replied, showing a kinda forced smile. He discarded the briefcase off his desk and sat down beside the younger.

"How am I supposed to know that you are not lying right now? Hyung, lying is bad. Lying will cause you trouble." Jungkook sounded worried when he said so. He kept on fidgeting his fingers and blinked repeatedly.

Taehyung slowly moved his hand to hold Jungkook's. He smiled while looking at their hands finally intertwined. It was his way of dodging the lad's question because even himself did not know how.

For him, it was never hard to spot a lie nor the liar itself. But he couldn't tell Jungkook about it because if he would, he'd be exposed every time he'd lie to his beau.

Lying plays a vital role in his work. Sometimes, even when he is defending the truth, he still has to cling onto the knife's blade to win the case. And Jungkook was right, lying would surely cause him trouble but it is one of the inevitable things he has to be used to.

"Would you lie to me?" Jungkook asked again. "I understand though... maybe it is really part of your work. But hyu--"

The younger lad was cut from his statement when Taehyung pressed his lips against his. He moved away a little that caused him to prop a hand on the desk for support. "Hyung..." Jungkook whispered while Taehyung ghosted his lips on the other's.

"I won't, Gguks. I won't lie to you." The elder whispered back, huskily. He kissed Jungkook once more and nibbled his lower plump. Jungkook could only moan lowly in response, causing Taehyung to smile victoriously. Smile victoriously because he knew Jungkook would no longer ask about it again.

"You'll be late for the trial, hyung!" The younger lad pushed his hyung lightly. "You need to go now. I will wait for you here while eating ramyeon and drinking banana milk." Jungkook said, flaunting his bunny smile.

Taehyung hopped off his desk and picked up the briefcase he discarded earlier. "Ramyeon and banana milk again. You should know that there are other kinds of food aside from those two, Gguks." He reached for Jungkook's hair and ruffled it; Jungkook giggled.

"But I want those two and you cannot stop me. No one can." Jungkook said proudly.

"Okay, Gguks. If you say so. I'll be home at 5 and I'll prove you that there are other things to eat." Taehyung said, smirking sexily afterwards.

"Things? Those cannot be eaten though... but okay." Jungkook just shrugged and smiled innocently. He always jumped off the desk to walk his hyung going to the door. "About the case you are working on, hyung. What is it about?" He was curious once again.

"It's a murder case, Gguks. But you have nothing to worry about it. We have a very strong lead and we will surely win this case."

The elder reached for his coat from the rack before he finally stepped out of the their house. He stood up on the threshold and faced Jungkook who was leaning against the wall.

"Murder case? Isn't that dangerous? Is your client the murderer?"  
"No, of course not. It's the victim's family. Today, we will present our strongest witness so nothing to worry. I will bring home the bacon. You know hyung can do that, right?" Taehyung sowed his box smile to the lad.

Jungkook smiled back. "Yes, hyung! Yay, my boyfriend always fights for the right. I am so proud."

"Thank you... um, I gotta go. Okay? Be back at 5... be ready." Taehyung swiftly planted a chaste kiss on Jungkook's cheeks before he rushed towards his car that was just parked in front of their house. His boyfriend just looked at him lovingly.

"What did I do to deserve a Taehyung Kim? Aw, so handsome... so intelligent... fights for the truth."


	2. The Unsual

Jungkook met Taehyung at the university he was in during college days as his senior. He was a film arts student while obviously, the elder was a law student. Their dreams were not really opposite to each other but the two didn't relate much unlike soldiersxdoctors or teachersxengineers and so fort. Eventually, a year before Taehyung graduated, they found out that they were each other's dream. Like the usual teenage couples, they fell in love, dated, fought, almost broke up, had actually broken up and then realized they still love and want each other.

"So how many years are you guys together?" Seokjin, a close friend and an elder brother figure to Jungkook asked while they conversed through the phone.

"Almost 3 years now, hyung-nim." Jungkook answered in delight. For him, his boyfriend is always a nice topic to mention or talk about. They've been together for like three years but he still feels that whole damn zoo in his stomach.

"Ey! Hyung is envious. My age is about to exceed the number of days in a month yet I am still single?! My handsome face seeks for justice!" The two shared their both funny laughters.

"But JK, have you talked about marriage?"

The lad pursed his lips and stared blankly at the nothingness in front of him. "Uh... I brought it up once but he just smiled."

"Ah... I was just wondering. You two are still young though. But I am thinking about his work--" Seokjin stopped halfway. "I'm sorry, JK. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Nah, it's fine, hyung. I know my boyfriend will be careful so I have nothing to worry." Jungkook checked his phone when it vibrated near his ear, Taehyung was calling. "Oh, hold on. Someone's calling through the other line. I'll get back to you, hyung."

"Hyung! You missed me right away? Ey!" He giggled.  
"Took you long to pick up huh."  
"Ah yes, hyung. I was talking with Seokjin hyung earlier."  
"Jungkook, do check a folder on top of my desk. The one with a black sticker. Keep it there and wait for me, I'll pick it up in a while."

The younger knew right away that something was wrong. Taehyung never calls him with his real name unless they are not okay or the elder is not in the mood. "Hyung, are you okay?"  
"I am. Just keep it. Okay, bye."

The call automatically switched back to Seokjin's. Jungkook was just silent while the other waited for him to talk. He was just staring somewhere, still processing how his boyfriend sounded through the call.

"Ey, JK? Are you there?" Seokjin spoke suddenly.  
"Hyung... Taehyung hyung called me Jungkook..." He said sadly.  
"Um, so? I mean that's your name though?"  
"He never calls me Jungkook unless he is mad." Jungkook sounded sadder. He was literally pouting in sadness. "Anyway, he asked me to do something, hyung. I have finish it. I will call you back, okay? Bye Jin hyung."

\--

To: Hyung 💜  
Hyung. I found the folder you were saying and I did not open it as promised. I am at the firm's lobby so you wouldn't have to go home. I will wait! 

Jungkook tapped the send button before keeping his phone back inside his pocket. With the folder on his lap, he patiently waited for his hyung.

"Jungkook Jeon?" A friend of Taehyung, Jimin Park who was also a lawyer approached Jungkook. Immediately, he stood up and bowed to his friend which caused the folder to fall down. The papers got disarranged and some were scattered on the floor.

"Jungkook." A deep-voiced man called his name in a monotonous manner. He knew it was Taehyung. He tucked everything back inside the folder whilst eyes got laid on some details of it in the process before getting up to meet the elder.

"Hyung! Here it is. Eh, it fell down... it's kind of disarranged. I am sorry." The lad apologized.  
"Didn't I tell you stay at home?" Taehyung said in complete disappointment. "See what happened now? I have to fix this instead submitting this right away. Jungkook, of all days, why today? Simple instructions you cannot follow and you continue on acting like a brat."

Jungkook bowed his head and bit his lower lip. He wad already embarrassed to be scolded right infront of their friend. He thought his boyfriend was being too much and had the urge to talk back but he couldn't. A part of him believed that Taehyung was just stressed due to work, although it was the first time that he acted that way. The younger still chose to understand his hyung.

"It is my fault, Atty. Kim. I accidently hit his foot earlier so it fell down." Jimin Park said all of a sudden. He winked at Jungkook, hoping that the other would ride on his excuse.  
"Ah, no hyung. It was my fault. I'm sorry, really." The lad touched his hair like he always do when nervous.

Taehyung just looked at the two before grabbing the folder off Jungkook's hand. "Go home right after this." He said imperatively. "I'll go now." He then looked at Jimin Park. "And you must too."

Jungkook was left hurt and bothered. He knew he was about cry. That was what he was talking about when he told Taehyung that he would easily cry every time they argue. This time had gotten far worse than before. "Bye, hyung!" Jungkook waved his hand then continued touching his hair as he forced to smile at Jimin Park who did not leave like what Taehyung said.

"Do you have time, Jungkook? Let's go to the cafeteria? My treat."


	3. Denial

The cafeteria was filled with workers in their fancy corporate attires. Jungkook and Jimin were settled on a table at the center that made the younger feel conscious of his surroundings. Crowd intimidates him and it makes him feel nervous every single time.

And even when he had his favorite banana milk on hand, he couldn't enjoy his drink with his friend across him. He felt really hurt and bothered after how his hyung acted earlier. He thought he'd really give his hyung a good headache later on.

"I'd like to apologize for how my colleague acted in front of you. He was just so stressed." Jimin said apologetically out of nowhere, suddenly pulling Jungkook out from his thoughts.

"Oh, no. It's okay. We will talk about it later like how we always do. We will be fine." The younger sipped a little from his drink then talked again. Jungkook looked Jimin who had his arms crossed as well as his legs. The cake and iced Americano in front was left untouched by his friend. "What happened any way? Why is he stressed?"

Jimin Park shifted on his position and leaned a little closer to Jungkook. "I am not sure but I think it was because of the trial earlier. I heard that the tables have turned drastically and he is going to lose this case any time."

The lad's emotions became a complete rollercoaster ride. He was now feeling worried and he just wanted to comfort the elder than giving him a good headache like what he planned. Taehyung, as tough as he would look whe at work, is a whole baby. He would cry right away and cling to Jungkook every time he feels hurt, the younger is perfectly aware of that. Now that he knew his boyfriend was going through something, he was sorry for thinking bad about it.

"Who is Augustus Min?" Jungkook asked. "I came across that name earlier when the papers fell down. Who is he?"

Jimin looked surprised but then his expression into a frown. Perhaos because he didn't thimk Jungkook should know about it. "I am worried that it is not something you should know, Jungkook. It's none of your business."

"No, please. Let me know about him." Jungkook pleaded.

Jimin could only sigh in defeat. "He is the defendant, the alledged mastermind of the murder case Atty. Kim is handling. He is a tough enemy so Jungkook. If you can, convince him to drop the case."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that... hyung fights for the truth and I even told him not to lie. Also, he will insist to do the case no matter what I say." Jungkook said but it seemed like even himself was hesitant. Knowing that his hyung could be in danger any time, he suddenly wanted to forget about the things he strongly believed in and do the thing he despised- lying.

Jimin sighed once more. He didn't want to confuse the other anymore so he chose not to argue. "That's why you did not ride on my reason earlier."

Jungkook nodded. "Yes... I am sorry for that. It made you seem bad but I didn't want to lie to him. I rather argue with him later than lie just to avoid it."

Taehyung arrived at the cafeteria with two men in suit tailing him. Jungkook saw him and happily waved his hand at the man from a distance who showed him a stoic reaction. But that didn't stop him being the bunny he was. "Excuse me, Atty. Park. I will just see my hyung. I will be back."

He rushed towards the elder, smiling like a big bunny yet again. "Hyung!"

When Taehyung noticed, he immediately turned to the other side and pretended not to notice. The younger was persistent, he really wanted to talk to his boyfriend and so he followed them. "Hyung!" He called out as he blocked their way.

The two men in suits almost tried to grab Jungkook but Taehyung signalled them not to. "I know him." Whispered the lawyer. "Oh hello, Jungkook-ssi! I did not see you. Are you looking for you hyung? Didn't he call you?"

The younger looked completely puzzled about what his boyfriend was saying. "Uh wh-"  
"Ah, okay! I will call him for you. I have to do something for now, okay? Bye." Taehyung blinked his left thrice and there Jungkook knew what he was trying to do. The elder walked past him as well as the two men.

"Ah... okay, hyung. I will just wait at home. Okay? Please tell him to send me thumbs up if he's fine..." He yelled.

The lawyer showed two thumbs up before finally disappearing from Jungkook's sight.

"Hey." Jimin poked Jungkook. "Are you okay?"  
"I am... hyung showed me thumbs up earlier. I know hyung will not lie so he is fine. I can now peacefully go home and wait for him. I gotta go home, Atty. Park. Thank you for the banana milk."


	4. Home

It was evening and finally the doorknob clicked open. Jungkook immediately got up from the couch and stood right behind the door to pull off a prank for Taehyung.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" The younger exclaimed and laughed afterwards thinking what he did would make the other smile but he was definitely mistaken. He did not notice that Taehyung just stared at him and did not react. Taehyung's wolfish orbs were glaring at Jungkook as if he'd attack the younger any time.

"Hyung. Are you okay?" Jungkook touched Taehyung's face asked he asked in a worried tone. "You don't look so good. What happened?"

The elder dropped his briefcase on the floor and walked past Jungkook. He completely ignored the younger's query.

Jungkook closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. As much as he looks like an angelic guy, he has limits and he already reached it this time. "Stop." The younger spoke imperatively. "You have been doing things I do not understand at all and now you're not really trying to explain any. Why would y-"

"Didn't I tell you to go home right away?" Taehyung halted from walking. "Did you do it? No, right? Now do not talk like that to me." He continued walking and stood in front of the mirror as he started loosening his tie after taking off his suit.

"What was wrong with that? I simply talked to a friend of ours. Are you jealous?" Jungkook asked, frustrated. His boyfriend did not answer. "Oh come on! You know Atty. Park and I are just friends. Perhaps I should be the one who should feel jealous, you two know each other since high school and even work in the same company."  
"Cut the crap. You're talking nonsense." Taehyung replied shortly.

Jungkook grew even more frustrated that he already clenched his fist, ready to smack the wall anytime. "Why are you like this? What was so wrong, hyung? You even denied me in front of those men. Why would you do th-"

"Everything about it was wrong!" The elder lad exclaimed and he turned to his heels before rushinv towards the other. He then pushed the younger but it didn't make Jungkook move too much. Taehyung started hitting his chest and tried to push him harder but Jungkook was just too strong.

"Everything was wrong! I told you to go home right away because I wanted you to be safe! You're a hardheaded spoiled brat! You don't listen to my simplest instructions and now you make me worry like hell!" Taehyung broke down. He cried so hard that his face immediately turned red as well as his ears.

"Hyung..." The younger couldn't move in shock.

"Gguks I didn't want them to know about you because they might hurt you Gguks no! Gguks I can't I can't lose you I can't let them touch I just want to protect you so please let me! Listen to me! I don't wanna get hurt I don't want you to get in trouble so please just don't be hardheaded it will be the end of me if something happens to you. Gguks it will drive me insane!" Taehyung pulled his hair in frustration while still crying so bad.

Jungkook was feeling sorry and pained. Seeing his boyfriend in such state felt like one of his nightmares turned into reality. "H-hyung... stop. Don't pull your hair." Jungkook held Taehyung's hand and removed it from pulling his own hair but he kept on resisting.

"I'm so sorry Gguks I'm really sorry I don't know anymore I cannot find any other way earlier I'm so sorry did I hurt you I know I did so I am so so-"

The younger gently claimed his hyung's lips. Taehyung's manic episode automatically subsided and he stopped pulling his hair. His hands found its way around the younger's neck as he responded to Jungkook's heavenly intoxicating kisses. Jungkook grabbed Taehyung by the waist and pressed their bodies together even more, reacquainting himself with a very familiar feeling. The elder moaned inside Jungkook's mouth that only pleased the younger and him crave for his hyung in hunger.

"Gguks..." Taehyung mewled between their kisses. His hands went up to his boyfriend's hair, gentling it with his fingers. It was his kind of rest. Jungkook was his kind of rest. All the anger, fear, frustration and sadness dispersed with just a kiss. Feeling Jungkook's plumps and not-so-gentle touches, Taehyung's raging soul was rested. He was home.

"Fuck Tae..." Jungkook grunted when he felt the other pushing his hips against his own. He could feel something down there, poking his groin. He brought both hands going to the hyung's shirt and started unbuttoning his shirt. But he was just so strong that the sound of a button richocheting in the house made them both chuckle.

Taehyung pulled away from the kiss but kept his face close to Jungkook's. He smirked then licked his lips seductively, causing Jungkook to bite his own lower lip. "What do you want?" He asked in a husky voice.

Taehyung looked down to Jungkook's lips, then back to his hooded eyes. "I want to forget this day... so make me." He said before smashing his lips against the younger's plumps.


	5. The Threat

Jungkook woke up beside his naked boyfriend who was sound asleep. He pulled the duvet to cover the elder's exposed body and took his time to stare at the man's beautiful face. Forbhim, his boyfriend has the best features. His nose, his eyes, his lips, his skin, his brows... his mole on the nose and everything is perfect. But the very thing he loves about Taehyung is his expansive heart. Taehyung is such a kind man, a considerate and gentleman, a gem he will be keeping and protecting at all cost.

The younger played with the elder's hair and smiled. "You will not lose me, hyung." He said softly.

All of a sudden, he felt the urge to get up and drink some water to quench his thirst, so he did. He got up and walked out the room slowly, making sure Taehyung wouldn't wake up. The telephpne sudde ly rang, making him frown in confusion.

"Oh? 2 AM? Who's gonna call at this hour?" Jungkook picked up the call and waited for the other line to speak.

"Tomorrow. Rooftop, Jamsil Law Firm. Before 6 PM. If you will not show up, we will kill Jungkook Jeon." A monotonuous, deep voice talked from the other line. Jungkook's heart raced so fast and he beads of sweat immediately formed on his forehead. He stood frozen, unable to speak nor make any sound for a tleast a minute.

The call ended. The call was done yet Jungkook still had the phpne near his ear. He was staring at the wall, completely shocked and terrified.

"They will kill me." He thought. "But they might kill hyung too?" The telephone fell from his grip that made a loud sound. Taehyung's grunting from the room was audible at living room. He must have been awakened.

"Gguks?" Taehyung went out of the room, completely naked and groggy. "You calling someone?" He rubbed his eyes to see clearly as he walked closer to the younger.  
"No, no. Of course not. I accidently hit the table so it fell down. I'm sorry if I made some noise, hyung."

Jungkook lied to Taehyung for the very first time. He now understood why. Sometimes lying is the only option to save someone from a heavy burden. Sometimes hiding is the only option to spare someone from worrying. He loved Taehyung so much that he worried more about him than his ownself.

"Gguks, I'm hungry..." Taehyung propped his chin on Jungkook's broad and strong shoulder. It made the younger smile blandly.  
"Let me cook for you, hyung. Let me take care of you." Jungkook said.  
"You always do, Gguks. That's why I am so lucky to have you."

Jungkook just kept his mouth shut and did not respond. Yes, he always take care of Taehyung and he will keep it that way just for his lover. "I will, always."


	6. D-Day

"It's today, right?" Jungkook asked Taehyung who was munching some crackers while slipping into his trousers. "The trial?"

The elder nodded repeatedly since he was unable to speak while munching some crackers as well.

"Please be careful. Okay, hyung? Win your case, stand for the truth!" Jungkook cheered Taehyung who was fixing his necktie, still eating. Today would be the last day of the case and the verdict for Augustus Min would be given later on. The lawyer was pumped up after he talked about it with Jungkook who pushed him to continue working with the case. The younger planned to go back to Busan for the meantime until everything was confirmed safe. At least that was what Taehyung thought his boyfriend would do.

"I apologize." He gulped a lump in his throat. "Min really has a big influence. He is known for plotting murders. I cannot take any chances." He said worriedly. "Will you be okay at Busan? I'm sorry that you have to leave, Gguks... I just want you safe. You're my everything, my bunbun. I cannot lose you, not at all." Taehyung said worriedly while looking at the younger. 

Jungkook got up from his seat and walked towards his boyfriend to continue doing the tie. He grinned widely, flaunting the bunny smile that made Taehyung curve his lips in a semblance of smile. "Hyung, don't worry. It is okay. Just please do good, do the right thing... I will be fine. I promise."

"Thank you, Gguks. I will follow you there, okay? Right after the trial, I will drive to Busan."

The younger just smiled as he walked towards Taehyung's briefcase and handed it to the elder. He heaved a deep sigh before he suddenly hugged Taehyung. "Please make sure that you will be okay."

Taehyung hugged him back and smiled. "Don't worry. I will be. I will put Augustus Min behind bars and then go to Busan right away just as promised." He tapped his beau's back.

Jungkook's heart throbbed faster. He clutched the elder's shirt and bit his lower lip in nervousness but he tried to keep his cool. 'Not now, Jeon. Your boyfriend will overreact, you know that.' He thought.

"Hyung... let's get married after this case. Please. Let's settle down." Jungkook hugged Taehyung tighter. Tears clouded his eyes and he tried not shed any drop of it.

Jungkook was getting sucked into a vacuum of anxiety, leaving him with nothing to breathe. He surely felt how Taehyung did the last time. He was afraid that the lad would be in danger, he was afraid that he would be in danger and he was afraid that they might not be able to do things they've always wanted.

But in the end, he knew things wouldn't go as he wanted if he would not let Taehyung go and continue. He tried to be selfish but couldn't... he couldn't risk someone else's well-being for their own sake. He was too pure to do that.

"Ssh... I know you are worried but we will get there soon. Just hang on there, Gguks. Okay? We will get married soon." Taehyung responded as he kissed the younger's hair. "I will propose to you. You have to know that so you will be ready."

They always wanted to get married but there were things they had to prioritize. A beach wedding was the ideal one for them. Jungkook, being good at drawing, even sketched themselves during their dream wedding at the said place. It was one of the symbols of their love for each other and even promised that they would do it sooner, someday.

There was a deep sigh after another one. He looked at the sketch he made that was hanging beautifully on the wall. Jungkook tried to calm himself and smile brightly before he pulled away from hugging Taehyung. He saw their dreams and it kind of relieved him. They would get married, that was the next goal.

"Okay, hyung... I will wait for you. You have to know that I will say yes once you propose... you better be ready too."


	7. Lies

"We the jury find Augustus Min not guilty of the crime of murder in violation of the Article 250 of the Korean Crime Act, a felony, upon Minji So, a human being as charge in count 1 of the information."

Majority of the people inside the trial court gasped. Taehyung who was siting on a swivel chair couldn't stand while hearing the verdict being announced by the juror. His hands were trembling and he couldn't take away his eyes from Augustus Min who was wearing a cocky smile while the handcuffs were being removed from his hands. He looked at the lawyer and winked, looking victorious.

The lawyer's heart sank in deep disappointment and sadness. He couldn't take the failure he did that he wanted for the earth to open up and eat him. Everyone else's eyes were on him, glaring while whispering to each other. He knew he was being blamed for what happened and he knew he really was.

"Attorney Kim, hello." Augustus suddenly spoke appeared in front of Taehyung and greeted him. "I never thought I'd see that look on your face. What happened huh?"

Taehyung looked at him. His eyes were blazing in anger that he wanted to punch Augustus in the face. "Augus-tus... we'll go to the court of appeals. You will see, you will be put behind bars!" He exclaimed as he smashed his trembling hands on the table. His entire body started shaking. His veins looked like they were almost popping out his body.

"Woah, woah. Calm down." Teased Augustus. "You really thought your amateur ass could put me behind bars? So full of yourself huh. Um, maybe I have to give you a better reason to do well. Or maybe you already have but you just don't know yet." He smirked. "For now, gotta go. I am pretty sure you have somewhere else to go later."

He was left there, sitting on the chair while the people started to leave the trial court. Taehyung was sweating so hard.

"Attorney Kim. We have to go." Jimin who was standing at the side of where Taehyung was suddenly spoke. "There are some papers you have to review..."

"Attorney Park. Not to be rude but I do not need you to remind me. I will appreciate if you will keep your presence away from me." He said, icily polite.  
"Bu--"

There was a sudden ring from Taehyung's phone that cut Jimin from speaking.

From: Unknown  
We told you to come at the rooftop of Jamsil Law Firm before 6 PM today. Seemed like you thought your boyfriend can do the job huh.

Taehyung's eyes widened in horror. His heart raced upon seeing the name of his favorite person, his beau, his lover, his best friend and all. "JUNGKOOK JEON!" He shoved the other at the side as he sprinted out of the trial court and headed to the rooftop of a 15-story building. He ran as fast as he could, to the point that he would almost break his limbs but even with all his efforts, he didn't seem to reach the top floor right away. He was confused, everything was in slow motion and things made their flashback in his mind.

Jungkook... his mascular body, his bright eyes, his laughs, his bunny smile, his jealous ass, his protective ass, his sometimes selfish ass, his softness for Taehyung, his desire to marry the elder... their plans, everything flashed back.

"Jungkook, please, please. Please be fine."

Upon arrival, he pushed the door forcefully. "JUNGKOOK!" He shouted on top of his lungs.

Taehyung found two men on the floor, unconscious while drenched in their own blood. His eyes immediately searched for his boyfriend and there he found him, standing in the middle, smiling at Taehyung.

"Hyung..." Jungkook smiled as he dropped the gun.  
"Oh gosh. Gguks." The elder sighed in relief. He started to tear up while still staring at Jungkook who was taking small steps towards him. For a moment, all his worried vanished. Taehyung walked closer to Jungoook so he could embrace him. He wanted to run but he felt how tired his body was, his system was also shocked for running too fast.

"Hyung... I don't feel so good." Jungkook uttered.  
"Come here, let me h-" Taehyung stood frozen for a while when he saw droplets of blood trailing right behind the the path Jungkook walked on. "GGUKS?!" He rushed to check the younger and found a knife dug down deeply into Jungkook's wide back. The blood was oozing completely out of his wound, covering his entire shirt. Taehyung started shaking at the sight of his boyfriend in a horrible condition.

"No, no. Gguks, no. We have to bring you to the hospital, hold on." Taehyung said, panicking and crying. "HELP! DOES ANYBODY HEAR ME? HELP!"

"You're fine, hyung. Did you win? Please tell me you did." Jungkook brought a hand to Taehyung's shoulder for support so he could continue standing. "Hold me, hyung. I want to stand... I want to see your face."

"Jungkook Jeon, stop. We have to go to the hospital. Please, please. Go with me." Pleaded Taehyung who cried even harder.

"Hyung. I am sorry. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't have to lie... so I did the lying for you. I wanted you to defend the truth and be safe..." The lad paused to breathe. "... so I came here. I almost won, hyung. But they got me before I was able to shoot them."

Jungkook got weaker that he almost collapsed. He used all his remaining strength to grip onto Taehyung's shoulder to pull him up from almost falling down and rested his head on it.

"Why?! I told you to be careful, you told me you were going to Busan!" The elder said angrily. "You lied to me!"  
"I'm sorry, hyung."  
"Gguks, please."  
"Taehyung Kim... we don't say this too often but..."  
"Fuck! No, Jungkook! No. We will still get married. Damn it, let's get married!"  
"... I love you, Taehyung Kim. I so love you."  
"I love you more, I love you so much. Yes, I do, I really do. Now, tell me you will marry me! Jungkook, we have so many dreams. Will you marry me?"

Jungkook did not answer.

"JUNGKOOK JEON! Say yes, please!"

Jungkook just smiled. "I love you." He took the risk of saying one last thing.

Taehyung felt the other's loosening grip on his shoulder. He could clearly hear the last deep breath Jungkook took before his eyes closed and drifted to eternal slumber.


	8. Final

Surrounded by people whose eyes were all on him as he stood up in front of the judge, Taehyung took a deep breath before saying his final remarks.

"As the lawyer of the people and plaintiff, I would like to emphasize the gravity of the decision the jury will be doing in this court. Three years ago, a young man named Jungkook Jeon..." He gulped a lump in his throat, trying to hold back from disappearing into a puddle of tears. "... 21 years of age was murdered by two men who were under the direction of Augustus Min. An innocent young man who had the dreams of living a normal life but was deprived with the rights to do so because of someone else's personal desires. May the jury and this court give justice to the one who deserves it."

Taehyung bowed in front of everyone before sitting back on his chair.

The same set-up. The same lawyers. The same defendant. Different plaintiff. Taehyung stared at Augustus Min who was seated at the other side of the trial court. He could remember how that man smiled at him when he lost the case before, and now he swore Augustus would never be able to smile that way again.

"Has the jury came up with a unanimous decision?" The judge asked the jury.

"Yes, your honor."  
"Are you ready to give the verdict?"  
"Yes, your honor."

Taehyung stared at the juror who stood up while holding a paper. He clutched his fist tightly as he waited for the very thing he wanted for the past three years.

"We the jury find Augustus Min..." Everybody seemed to hold their breaths. "... guilty beyond reasonable doubt for the crime of murder in violation of the Article 250, Korean Crime Act, a felony, upon Jungkook Jeon, a human being as charge in count 1 of the information. He will be hereby sentenced with 24 years and 2 days of imprisonment."

Everyone else inside the room exclaimed in happiness and satisfaction, some even cried. There were friends, family and co-workers that supported Taehyung and Jungkook's cases for the entire three years.

Taehyung just closed his eyes and smiled. Finally, after the long agony, justice was served.

"I can see you." He whispered to himself. The man imagined Jungkook's bunny smile in his head as well as his laugh, then everything he missed about his boyfriend came along with it. "Jungkook... I did it."

"The murder case of Jungkook Jeon is finally closed." The judge said.

Taehyung cried again after a long time. "I can now cry... when I said facts don't care about your feelings was the reason why we do not cry at trials, maybe I was wrong."

"Because hearing the fact that you are gone... right here in this trial... hurts so much and so much more each day."

"You're still the love of my life, Gguks. You will always be my one and only Jeon."

I miss you more than I could bear.  
But it's fine, I am happy now.  
I love you, Gguks.  
I really do.


End file.
